After Training
by Half a Pint-Sized
Summary: Erik is ready to sleep for a week after training at the Xavier mansion, both the physical exertion and stress over worrying about the younger mutants are getting to him. How can Charles calm him down? Slash CharlesxErik. Rated M for smut. Oneshot.


The shower room was foggy from the steam of several showers. Everyone had finished training, which usually resulted in sweating, which always resulted in the need to shower. Erik was the last person to enter the shower room and it was messy!

He sighed as he looked at the discarded clothes thrown messily over the small bench they had at one side of the room. Open bags lay empty, their contents spilled among the floor as their owner had oh-so-obviously forgotten to take something into the shower with them and had ran out, to get whatever they had forgotten, without a towel around them.

Erik was betting it was Sean…

He listened to the sound of the other showers running as he walked down the length of the room. Sean was definitely in one of them, he could see his ginger hair through the fogged, distorted glass door, and Alex was also further along, but there was no sign of Hank.

He shrugged as he walked into the furthest shower cubicle, draping his dry towel over the shower door and looked down at his sweat-soaked body. He could tell he stunk.

He turned on the shower, the warm water hitting the top of his head and running down him, washing away hours of sweat and dirt gained from today's work out and training sessions. He ignored Sean and Alex's mindless adolescent banter as he rubbed shampoo into his short hair, scrubbing his head before washing it out.

He then soaped himself up, running the bar over his sore muscles as he sighed in content, looking forward to retreating to his assigned room in the mansion and crawling underneath his covers. He just wanted to sleep.

_'Erik' _chimed a familiar voice in his head. Erik stopped what he was doing and sighed, he had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to sleep any time soon.

_'Yes Charles?' _he thought, feeling the psychic's mind brush against his lightly, _'What is it?'_

_ 'I have some business to discuss, could you please come and visit me after your shower?' _Charles chuckles echoed within Erik's head.

_'Will do' _Erik grunted, resuming his shower and quickly rinsing off his body. He grabbed the dry towel and wiped his face and hair before drying the rest of his body off and tying the cloth around his waist. He knew Charles wouldn't mind if he went like this.

And so Erik left, leaving Sean and Alex to their showers as he left the room, intent on getting Charles' discussion over with quickly so he could sleep and rest his tired body.

Erik made his way through the mansion, through the grand entrance and up the staircase that looked like it belonged in an opera house or grand theatre. The Xavier mansion was nothing if not over the top. His feet made no noise on the soft carpet as he ascended the staircase and made a right turn, going on the familiar route to Charles' room.

Once stood outside Charles' door, Erik looked down, to check his towel wasn't exposing anything, and knocked.

"Charles! It's me!" he spoke through the door, knowing the telepath would already know it was him.

The door opened in front of him, revealing Charles, who grinned at his friend, "I'm glad you got here so fast Erik, there's something I wanted to talk to you about" he smiled, ushering the other man inside before shutting the door behind him.

Erik looked about at Charles' room, a strange look on his face. There were white candles dotted about the place, lit, looking as if they belonged on the set of a cheesy rom-com.

Charles' intentions were only made apparent when Erik spotted the bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and the rose petals scattered on the bed.

"Charles?' Erik asked, exasperated, "What is this?"

Charles grinned at the other man, "Surprise!" he laughed, 'Do you like it?" he asked, going over to the bottle of champagne and uncorking it, pouring the frothing liquid into two separate glasses for himself and Erik.

Erik plastered a fake smile onto his face. Unfortunately for him, Charles could read minds, and Erik wasn't particularly great at hiding his feelings, in fact, he was downright bad at it.

"You don't like it, do you?" Charles muttered, setting the bottle down beside the full glasses and frowning.

Erik shook his head quickly, feeling bad for hurting Charles' feelings, "I never said that" he argued.

"You didn't have to" Charles interrupted, "You thought it."

Erik sighed, rubbing his temples as he looked towards the telepath, "You shouldn't be reading people's minds without their permission" he reprimanded Charles, as if he were a child, "And it's not that I don't like it, I'm just tired" he defended himself, letting himself sit down on the bed.

Charles pouted and sat on a small chair by the table with the champagne, sipping from one glass, "I was just trying to surprise you" he apologised, feeling guilty, "You've been really anxious lately."

Erik couldn't deny he had been feeling off the past couple of days. Whilst the other mutants' training was going very well, he still feared that the team would be no match for Shaw. They were too young, too naïve and nowhere near ready to face Shaw and his henchmen.

Charles sighed, moving his fingers from his temple, a clear indication to Erik that the telepath had been intruding on his thoughts.

"Charles" he sighed, only to be interrupted as the man in question held up a hand, effectively silencing the other man.

"Erik" the telepath started, "We will be ready, they will be ready. You might not think they can amount to much right now, but can't you see how far they've progressed?" he asked Erik.

"Sean is now able to use his powers to fly" Charles marvelled, "Alex can use his without killing anybody, we really are making progress here."

Erik let out a sigh of frustration, "Whatever" he mumbled, falling backwards onto the bed, "It still doesn't ease my anxiety."

Charles chuckled, letting Erik know he was over whatever bad mood his response had put him in, "Well, I had something planned that would help with that" he grinned, grabbing the other glass and taking it over to Erik.

Erik sat up, accepting the glass and taking a long drink, savouring the burn of the alcohol before looking to Charles, "Trying to get me drunk Charles?" he joked, earning a chuckle from the other man.

"It worked the first time" the telepath winked, shuffling up the bed to lean against the headboard, sipping at his glass of champagne.

Erik rolled his eyes at the comment. Charles was referencing the first time the two had ever slept together. It was as they were travelling to find mutants for the government. In fact, it was the first mutant trip they had made.

It was on the way to pick up Angel, a trip that had lasted the better part of a week, that the two friends had stopped at a motel. They spent that night at a seedy bar, the two of them drinking glass after glass of Jack Daniels and Smirnoff, until they had eventually stumbled back to their shitty motel room.

Neither man could remember what happened that night, through the haze of their hangovers, but the state of undress they were in, the aching of Charles' backside and the stains on the bed gave them a vague idea.

Erik laid back against the headboard with Charles, crossing his legs at the ankles as he looked to the telepath, "I was not the only one drunk that night" he reminded the rich man, "You'd do well to remember that" he smirked, drinking the last of his champagne.

Charles set his glass aside on the bedside table before looking over at Erik, "I remember it just as well as you do" he joked, knowing full well that neither of them could remember.

Erik grinned, "You're an idiot" he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Charles. Charles did nothing to resist as his lips met the other man's, his arms moulding against the other.

Erik smirked into the kiss as he reached beneath Charles shirt, running his hands up to the telepaths chest and lifting the fabric

Charles began to unbutton the shirt, struggling with the folded fabric at his chest before the shirt popped open, allowing Erik full access to Charles' torso.

Charles shrugged off the shirt as Erik moved his mouth to attack his chest, leaving red marks on Charles' otherwise flawless skin, as well as earning a deep sigh of pleasure.

The moans turned guttural as Erik bit lightly at the telepath's skin, moving lower down Charles' body until he couldn't go any further without moving. He brought his lips back to Charles', stifling his moans for a few brief seconds before pulling away.

Erik smirked at the other dishevelled man, "Charles, I've just finished training and I'm tired, so if you want to do something, you're going to have to work for it.'

Charles smirked at Erik, winking at him before manoeuvring himself off the bed. Once there, he pulled off his pants and underwear, leaving him completely nude. Erik could tell Charles was already a little excited by the twitching of his member, though it had not yet grown to its full length.

Charles slid back onto the bed by Erik's legs, forcefully moving them so that he could nestle himself between them.

"I don't mind doing all the work" Charles chuckled, "You just have to make it up to me next time" he grinned, grabbing at the corner of the damp towel at Erik's waist and pulling, unwrapping Erik's manhood from its confines.

Erik didn't have any chance to react before Charles engulfed his manhood, trailing his tongue along the German's flesh, resulting in groans of ecstasy from Erik.

Charles looked up at his loud lover, revelling in the fact that Erik's head was leaning back and his eyes were shut. His lips were parted and moans of delight escaped his lips as his hands moved to Charles' hair, grabbing him and guiding the telepath.

Charles let Erik's member out of his mouth, making Erik open one eye and look down to him, "Why'd you stop?" he complained, pushing the head onto Charles' lips.

Charles smirked, teasing his lover by giving his length a slow lick before responding, "Think of that as the appetizer" he chuckled, "Now get ready for the main course."

Erik smirked, "It was more an appetizer for you than me" he grinned at Charles, who only responded by kissing the tip of the German's manhood before retreating back.

Erik lay where he was, his head propped up on the headboard of Charles' large bed as the telepath retreated to a small armchair opposite.

Charles smiled at the German as he perched himself in the chair, placing either leg over the arms to show Erik his entrance. Slowly and seductively, he prepared himself for Erik's engorged member by thrusting a finger inside of himself. He made a low whimpering noise as he put a second finger inside of himself and scissored.

Whilst Charles was doing that, Erik looked on with glazed eyes. The blood rushing to his crotch made sure that his manhood stayed upright and prepared for what the telepath was to do next, but the sight before him was too much.

Erik moved his hand to his member, pumping his manhood and moaning at the waves of pleasure it sent through his body.

However, he was soon stopped from a command by Charles.

'Stop!' Charles commanded with his telepathy, forcing the German man to remove his hand from his length. He pouted at the British man, who only responded by removing his fingers from his hole and moving back over to Erik.

He took his place by Erik, leaning over the larger man and kissing him, dominating his mouth with his tongue, taking the German by surprise.

Before he could respond, Charles had already retreated, positioning himself above Erik's shaft. Charles moved himself down carefully, using a hand to guide Erik's member towards his entrance.

He winced as the shaft penetrated him, his muscles clenching around the other mutant's manhood, his body's response to such an invasion.

Regardless of the discomfort, Charles carried on, smirking as Erik let out a long sigh of pleasure. Erik's voice wavered as he moved his arms to Charles' shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"Charles" he groaned, "You're so tight" he moaned, pushing down on the telepath's shoulders to force him to take his full length.

Charles yelled, a stab of pain shooting through his body as Erik buried himself deep inside of him. He rested his forehead against the German's as he panted, breathing through the pain as he listened to the coos of the other man.

"Shh" the German whispered to Charles, "Just give it a minute" he told him, kissing the telepath to distract him from the pain.

The distraction worked as Charles began to focus on the movement of his lips and tongue instead of the aching in his back. After a few moments, he began to writhe and wriggle his hips on the other man, resulting in the two moaning their pleasure into each other's mouths.

They broke apart, both catching their breath. Erik slid his hands down Charles' slender body, grabbing his waist firmly before lifting him upwards, pulling the telepath almost fully off of his member, before pushing him back down.

Charles groaned, the sensation was not entirely painless but the pain was mostly smothered by the feelings of ecstasy. The telepath let out a loud moan as he began to move, bringing himself up before impaling himself on Erik's manhood so the other man didn't have to lift him.

The room was filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin and the groans of the two men. It didn't take too long before the two men began to lose control, thrusting and writhing wildly. Charles ended up beneath Erik, his legs wrapped around the German's hips as Erik mercilessly drilled him, sending intense waves of pleasure throughout his body by brushing against his prostate each time.

Charles let out a loud groan as Erik's length hit his prostate. A few more thrusts to the same sweet spot and the telepath was seeing white. His stomach seemed to coil and his body tensed up as he felt his climax come to him.

Without a word of warning, he came.

Charles' arms wrapped tightly around Erik's shoulders as he rode out his orgasm, his muscles clenching and unclenching around Erik's member as he continued to thrust into the exhausted telepath.

Erik smirked as he looked at Charles, his face red and sporadic breaths leaving his lips as he tried to regain his usually calm composure. His smirk grew into a grin as he heard Charles moan and whimper further. The sounds he was making and the tightening of Charles' muscles was too much for the German and he too came.

Charles groaned as he felt the other man unload his seed inside of him. He wriggled beneath the bigger man as he moaned one last time before pulling out, leaving the telepath with a strange empty feeling.

Regardless, he crawled up beside the German, despite his muscles protesting, and lay down beside him.

Erik looked to his telepath, grinning, "You're wonderful" he complimented the British man, wrapping his arm around the smaller man and pulling him close.

Charles smiled as their legs tangled together. He pulled on the corner of the duvet, pulling the wrinkled fabric over them both before sighing, his eyes closing as a content expression lay on his face.

Erik smiled, leaning down to kiss the tip of the telepath's nose before drawing his body even closer and shutting his own eyes. While he may not be completely sure on how they would beat Shaw, he knew that they would. He knew that, as long as Charles was standing beside him and as long as he had faith in those kids, they would win.

And he liked winning, very much so.


End file.
